MENCINTAIMU
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: maaf... aku tak bermaksud mengatakan aku benci kamu... karena sebenarnya aku... MENCINTAIMU... Warn: gaje, cannon, RnR pliiis?


Taraa, Ucchan nongol lagi! Kali ini Ucchan mau mempersembahkan fic 3 jam Ucchan pada reader tercintaa~! Ini Ucchan dapat dari inspirasi sebuah pic Kakairu di Google!

Yah, nggak mau cerewet! Silahkan baca! Dan arigato gozaimasu buat yang sudi nge review!

* * *

"hhah… hahh… sedikit lagi… hahh… Iruka-san…" malam itu, aku berjalan ditengah malam purnama… dengan luka tusukan di dada… dan hatiku…

"hhahh.. hampir.. hhh… sampai… Iruka-san…" aku tertatih… tapi tetap ingin menemuimu… aku… ingin bertemu sekali lagi… dengan dirimu…

"… hhahh.. hahh… Iruka-san…" perlahan aku menyeret kakiku ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin menjadi persinggahan terakhirku… maaf, Iruka-san, aku tak pernah bermaksud mengatakan aku benci kamu… aku sebenarnya…

MENCINTAIMU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: cannon, yaoi, gaje, mungkin akan typo.

Ucchan mempersembahkan…*BLETAK*

* * *

Pagi itu, aku sedang menunggu Kurenai untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan Hokage. "lama…" aku mendengus kesal. Tidak sadar aku jugalah yang membuat anak-anak didikku selalu merasa kesal karena keterlambatanku.

"hei, lama nunggu?" Kurenai muncul mendadak dibelakangku.

"yeah, tapi nggak apa-apalah, ayo kita cepat berangkat!" aku berdiri dari kursi dan menatap sekeliling.

"yah, oke, oke. Eh, tapi tumben kamu datang duluan saat janjian?" Kurenai tersenyum jahil kearahku.

"fuh, hanya sedang ingin saja." Sahutku enteng.

Tiba-tiba, Asuma mucul bersama seseorang yang tak kukenal.

"yo, Kakashi! Apa kabar?" Asuma mengerling kearahku.

"baik, selamat datang" aku Cuma tersenyum tipis dibalik maskerku.

"jadi, kalian baru kembali dari misi, ne, Iruka?" Kurenai tersenyum kearah bocah yang berada disamping Asuma.

"i-iya." Bocah bernama itu Iruka Cuma menatap lembut Kurenai sambil tersenyum manis.

Iruka? Aku pernah melihatnya diruang Hokage. Ah, saat ujian Chuunin itu juga! Dia favorit hokage, huh?

Dia selalu menenangkan anak-anak. Dia seperti… cahaya…

"nah, Kurenai. Kami mau makan. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Asuma ramah pada Kurenai.

Cuih, dia pasti hanya ingin kencan dengan Kurenai. Si Iruka bakal dijadiin obat nyamuk tuh!

"hm, maaf, tapi aku dan Kakashi mau melaksanakan misi dari Hokage. Jadi belum bisa…" Kurenai hanya tersenyum malu.

Saat Kurenai bilang begitu, kulihat wajah si Iruka agak murung. Or, I imagine it?

"ooh, aku mengerti. Maaf sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian. Ayo Iruka!" Asuma berjalan menjauh.

"a-ah, baik. Tunggu Asuma-san!" Iruka segera menyusul Asuma dengan wajah kesusahan.

Setelah kedua mahluk diatas menjauh, aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka, "tidak apa-apa Kurenai? Dia kekasihmu kan?".

"uh, tak apa. Ayo! Cepetan! Nanti Hokage-sama marah-marah." Kurenai tersipu malu.

"hei, orang yang bersama Asuma itu…" aku masih menatap mereka.

"tidak akan!" Kurenai berbalik dan membentakku.

"hoi, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun…" aku Cuma sweatdrop.

"huh, kau harusnya tak memperhatikan dia! Dia terlalu baik kau tahu?" Kurenai sekarang malah membuang muka. Wanita aneh…

"kau menyukainya?" aku tersenyum nakal.

"emm, dia memang imut! Tapi sebatas rasa kakak adik(?) aja!" Kurenai mati-matian membantah. Oh, aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah Asuma ketika mengetahui hal ini. Fuufufu…

"hm?" bocah Iruka itu sekarang melirik kami berdua sambil tetap berjalan.

Manis sekali… hehehe, tanpa sadar aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku padanya.

Hhahaha, dia tampak kaget. Seperti dugaanku.

Nah… sekarang dia malah mengirim death glare padaku. Lagi-lagi aku sweatdrop.

"umm… chuunin itu… sepertinya salah paham tentang kita…"aku melirik Kurenai.

"hahh,aku tak mau tahu soal itu" Kurenai hanya membuang nafas.

"kau tak bilang padanya kalau kau sudah punya Asuma?" aku bertanya lagi.

"hmm, aku tak ingin melukainya. Biarkan dia tahu sendiri" Kurenai tetap acuh dengan bocah itu.

Hah, dasar. Dia pikir kalau si Iruka tahu sendiri bakal lebih baik? Dasar… aku tak mengerti wanita…

* * *

Malamnya, aku pergi ke bar tempat banyak wanita pekerja seks yang menantiku sebelum pergi melaksanakan misi besok.

"ahhh, Kakashi-san~ kau denganku yaa?" wanita disamping kiri ku mencoba merayuku.

"heh! Enak saja! Kakashi san hanya mau denganku tahu!" wanita disamping kananku ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"aku!"

"aku!"

"sudah! Kupikir tak ada salahnya memiliki dua gadis…" aku Cuma tersenyum manis.

"kyaaah~, Kakashi samaa~"

Kukira semuanya berjalan baik, tapi…

BRRRAKKK! (suara pintu dibanting *author digorok reader*) "tunggu dulu!" aku menatap kaget orang didepanku.

"Iruka?" aku tak percaya orang yang berdiri didepanku…

"bagaimana dengan Kurenai san? Kau mau mencampakkannya, hah? Menjauh darinya kubilang!" Iruka berteriak lantang sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"fuuh, maaf ladies, tapi mungkin bukan malam ini." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. Tampak sekali dua gadis itu kecewa.

"kau, ikut aku sebentar…" aku menatap Iruka dengan pandangan tajam.

Di kamarku, aku mempersilahkannya duduk dan membuat teh. Dia akhirnya dengan enggan duduk.

"yah, kau tahu… aku tak bisa jauh darinya, karena mungkin saja, kami akan menjalankan misi berdua lagi." Aku mulai menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya.

"a-aku tahu itu! Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelihatan mesra dengan Kurenai san!" Iruka tampak menunduk tapi nada suaranya tak berubah.

Fuuh… kau benar-benar salah paham…

"apa kau suka Kurenai…?" aku menatap Iruka dengan tatapan tajam.

"ya, aku menyukainya." Iruka mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lebih tajam.

Hahhh, ne…

Benar dugaanku kan? "kalau begitu kau salah bicara denganku. Kalau kau menyukainya, katakan padanya. Apakah aku benar?" aku Cuma menggelengkan kepala. Iruka tampak murung.

"ya… aku takut… takut dia menolakku… dan tak bisa melihat senyumnya untukku lagi… makanya, aku ingin Kakashi san menyayanginya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi, jika seperti ini, lebih baik kau tak mendekatinya!" dia membentakku.

Hmph, kau itu tak tahu apa-apa… permainan ini tambah menarik saja…

"hei… aku punya seseorang yang spesial dalam hatiku dan bukan dia…" aku mengerling nakal padanya.

"spe-spesial…?" dia tampak heran.

Dengan cepat aku menciumnya tanpa perlawanan.

***beberapa adegan berikutnya gak bisa Ucchan munculin, soalnya udah a**

**degan EHEM***

* * *

aku menyalakan rokokku sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku yang sudah dipenuhi cairan Iruka.

Apakah… ini cinta…? Aku larut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"kh… k-kenapa…?" aku melirik Iruka yang sedang telanjang bulat.

"kenapa melakukan ini…?" suara Iruka bergetar.

"…" aku tak menjawab.

"apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"tidak… aku… benci kamu…" Iruka memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Huh… "jangan lupa kau yang menginginkan hubungan ini."

Wajahnya walau tak kulihat langsung tapi aku tahu…

Dia sedang terisak…

Setelah itu, dia selalu mengucapkan "aku benci kamu" berulang-ulang. Dia tak sadar telah menyakitiku.

Dengan kekanak-kanakannya, aku membalas ucapannya karena emosi.

"baguslah. Karena aku membenci kamu juga." Aku Cuma tersenyum dingin.

Tapi… aku tak pernah bisa melupakan wajahnya saat aku mengatakan hal itu…

Tangisnya langsung pecah…

Aku menyakitinya… kami tak pernah bicara lagi setelah malam itu…

Aku benar-benar bodoh karena baru menyadari…

Aku mencintainya… mencintai Iruka…

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadarinya…

Aku… mencintaimu…

* * *

"hahhh… hahhh… hahhh…"

Aku, harusnya tak perduli… kalau kau membenciku… aku harusnya tak mengharapkan apapun…

Tapi aku menginginkan Iruka…

Aku kini didepan pintu kamarmu…

Iruka…

Bolehkah aku melihatmu sekali lagi…?

Sekali lagi, sebelum kematian menjemputku…

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli walau kau tak mau mendengarkanku.

Perlahan aku menyeret kakiku kedalam kamarmu. Disana aku melihatmu. Terbaring dengan tenangnya. Aku mendekati tempat tidurmu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"maafkan aku…" kataku saat berada tepat disampingnya. "aku tak pernah bermaksud mengatakan aku benci kamu…" aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"aku minta maaf… untuk segalanya… maafkan aku… Iruka…" aku mengangkat dagunya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menciumnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Bibirmu yang bersih jadi penuh darah. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Lalu perlahan turun dari kasurmu dan terduduk dengan lemah. Aku menatap bulan purnama dibalik jendela sambil menunggu ajalku.

Ternyata aku memang tetap tak bisa bilang…

Aku tersenyum lebar. "aku… mencintaimu…"

Sangat mencintaimu… setelah itu, aku tersungkur dan perlahan menutup mataku.

"Kakashi san? KAKASHI SAN? Ada apa ini? Kakashi san!" fuuh, aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu. Mungkin kau terbangun gara-gara ulahku ya? Hehe, maaf soal itu.

Setelah itu, aku benar-benar menutup mata…

* * *

:NORMAL POV:

Pagi itu, sebuah pemakaman di pemakaman pahlawan Konohagakure penuh dengan ziarah dan isak tangis. Bahkan langit turut menangis…

Pahlawan Konohagakure, Kakashi Hatake, DIM (die in mission).

Seseorang yang kelihatan paling tak terima adalah seorang chuunin berperawakan manis yang memiliki luka gores dihidungnya. Dia menangis sambil memanggil nama Jounin itu. Sayang sekali, sang jounin sudah tak bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Tapi sebenarnya, Kakashi Hatake masih bisa mendengarnya dan tersenyum bahagia dan mendekati Chuunin tersebut…

"Iruka-san, Aishiteru…" ucapnya sambil memeluk sang chuunin yang terkejut karena merasa seperti dipeluk.

"a-aku juga! Aishiteru Kakashi san!" bisiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba, sehelai bulu putih jatuh dari langit dan mendarat di tangan Iruka.

Kakashi pun terbang ke atas dan meninggalkan sebelah cintanya untuk Iruka, kekasih hatinya…

FIN

Gyaaah, bagaimana, saudara-saudariii? *tampared*

Ini hasil kerja keras Ucchan! Ni juga hasil inspirasi dari sebuah photo KakaIru! *giggle*

Cannon banget ya..? uun, maaf deeh, heheh, tapi pada suka kan? *dibantai reader*

Yosh, mohon RnR nya yooo! ^w^v


End file.
